Intoxication
by RAWRxIMAxDINOSAUR
Summary: I’m intoxicated with liver killing liquid and lung murdering cigarette smoke. ChuckBlair


Intoxication, body filled with vodka, gin and bourbon, lungs filled with smoke. I'm intoxicated with liver killing liquid and lung murdering cigarette smoke. My body sweats so much, I think I feel dehydrated but I won't stop. I don't stop dancing, rubbing my sweaty body against another and feeling the beat of the music pump my heart like blood.

I finish another drink, something more to numb my memory and my body. Somebody passes me a cigarette, my eyes are too blurry to see who and I thank them anyway even though they won't be able to hear me over the music. My lips purse around the cancer stick and I inhale the toxic smoke held within.

Someone close by tells me to slow down, have a drink of water and rest but I shake my head and keep dancing. I'm being groped by the person I dance with, his hand steadily feeling its way up and down my body like he possesses it. It runs along the zip of my dress at the side and he leans in close to tell me something but I don't hear and I just agree stupidly, too drunk to fight him off.

He leads me off the dance floor and we head for the rickety metal staircase. I clumsily climb each step in my Manolo heels, each is like a mountain too high to climb, it takes so much out of me. People brush past me and I hear their spiteful comments about how much of a slut I am. If I'm a slut because I had sex with my ex-boyfriend's best friend and then my ex-boyfriend then so be it.

I'm pulled roughly as we walk quickly to our destination. He tells me to hurry up, he wants to get there fast but I can barely hear him and I think I'm more occupied on trying to keep my eyes open then doing what he wants me to. I stumble and fall to the ground giggling like a freshman, he gets angry and tries to pull me up.

He hisses angry words, get up, get up, get up now. What else are you saying? I can't hear you, speak up. Another hand grabs my other arm and I try my hardest to see past the blur in my eyes and see who it is. All I hear his grumbles and someone telling him to leave me alone. But he won't let go, he won't leave me alone and the someone gets angry and protective of me and he punches him.

Get up, Blair, now quick. We have to go. We have to run. I hear it all but I'm not sure I can. I feel dizzy and sick. I've never felt like this before. I'm pulled up in a quick jerk but I don't even have to walk, the someone picks me up and he carries me hurriedly down each step. I look over his shoulder and see_ him_, the guy I was dancing with chasing after us angrily.

Someone obstructs him and we make it out the door of the club without a scratch. I'm let down onto the ground, it's dirty and cold but I'm out of energy and I'm finding it hard to breathe let alone stand.

Fuck. The someone curses as he flips out something and starts talking into it. Is that his cell phone? I don't even know you.

He pulls me up again but I try to fight him. No. Let me go. I tell him. I don't know you, please let me go.

We stop and I feel so sick I could vomit…I do vomit. I bend over and purge right there on the sidewalk. The someone pushes back my hair and rubs my back soothingly.

It's alright, B. It's me, it's Chuck.

I stop throwing up my drinks just in time for Chuck and his driver to help me into the car. I stumble in and out of consciousness all the way to Chuck's suite. My head thumps rapidly, I cough for air. I'll never smoke again, I swear.

I don't know how but we make it inside his suite and he finally lets me down on his bed and sighs. I probably look horrible. My dress has ridden up around my waist, my hair smells like vomit and all I can taste is vodka and cigarette smoke. I must look attractive.

Chuck comes over and he pulls me up into a sitting position. I groan as he unzips my dress. Not now Chuck. I feel sick. I say and he nods. I'm not. He says. My dress heaps at my feet and I'm all exposed in front of Chuck once again.

Do you still want me? I ask him trying to look sexy.

He laughs and lays me down. The covers replace my clothes, warming my cold body into slumber.

I still want you, B. I do, I promise. I think I hear Chuck say.

* * *

Just a little one shot for all you B and C lovers out there. Reviews please?


End file.
